


no matter

by Marluna



Series: 7 Jaepil AUs because they're soulmates [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, College, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Park Jaehyung | Jae-centric, Shitty plot, Shitty writing too, Succubi & Incubi, They talk about sex a lot, angel jae, incubus wonpil, jae gets hot and bothered a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: Wonpil says he likes Jae. Jae wants to know why Wonpil gave him so many random boners.In other words, Wonpil is explaining his reasons for giving Jae boners at basically all times.





	no matter

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno how incubi _actually_ work, but mine release sexual pheromones (don't know how those actually work either) that fuck people up and make them horny and lustful @ said incubi basically.

When Jae woke up, it took him a moment to register the arms around him and the figure in his own arms. It also took him a moment to process the giggling he heard beside him. But after the moment he took to actually wake up, he let out a surprised yelp and shoved the figure in his arms away. This led to said figure letting out a shout of their own, as they fell onto the ground with a thud. And so now, even more awake, Jae recognizes the voice. Ah, that damned incubus, Kim Wonpil.

As if to confirm his suspicions, the smaller male sits up. Ah yes, it is most certainly Wonpil. Those eyes (that Jae fell for a long time ago) and that tuft of black hair (that Jae secretly wants to run his fingers through) is enough for Jae to know. "Good morning to you too, hyung," Wonpil mumbles as his eyes glance to the floor. He shifts a bit and when he stands up- First Jae notices that yeah, no, he didn't put any of his clothes back on yet. And second, Wonpil was watching vidoes on his phone when Jae kicked him off the bed, some unpaused YouTube video on the screen.

Instead of saying sorry, like Jae knows he should, he lets out a "You're still here?" He doesn't mean to sound harsh or cold but he can't help sounding a bit aloof. Jae isn't one to fall for others. His specialty has always been chastity (until last night). But then Kim Wonpil walks into his life and fucks him up. Makes him want to do things he never even dreamed of doing before, makes him feel things he shouldn't, makes him react in ways that are absolutely foreign to him. Jae has never lusted after anyone, not once. He has fallen in love once, but that was a long, long time ago. And now he's experiencing both because of stupid, clingy, annoying, adorable, irresistible Wonpil. He doesn't know how to feel about it.

Jae does know, however, that he feels bad for what he said when Wonpil shifts uncomfortably and looks from his phone to around Jae's room. Their clothes are scattered all about. "Um, d-do, did you want me to, uh, leave? I mean, right, yeah, I should go, right? Let me just-" Wonpil starts to ramble and Jae has to cut him off so he can explain himself.

"Wait, no, I don't mind! It's not like that, I just mean that I'm surprised. Like, you actually stayed?" Jae asked. Wonpil's gaze fell on Jae, not quite understanding. "Look, last night, you just needed me as an energy source or whatever you incubi get from sex. Right?" Jae asked. Now Wonpil is looking at Jae like he's a dumbass, and Jae is thinking he might be one.

"Hyung, if I just wanted more energy, I would have found a random human or something," Wonpil said as if it is the most obvious thing on Earth, Jae is an idiot for not knowing that. And in a way, it is. It probably would have been a lot easier to just pluck a random person from anywhere and seduce them, much easier than trying to seduce Jae. "Last night was different, I...," Wonpil started and then trailed off. He was nervous, Jae noted. The way he averted his gaze to look at Jae's cluttered desk and the way he bit his lip was a sure sign of this. Jae waited patiently for him to continue. "Last night, I had sex with you because I like you."

"... You like me?" Wonpil looks back at Jae. His cheeks are a light pink, and Jae finds it adorable but he isn't saying it out loud.

"Yeah."

"Then..."

"What?"

"Why did you always release so many pheromones around me?" Jae asked. This was a large factor in Jae's surprise at the idea that Wonpil actually liked him. And yes, he was happy that Wonpil liked him too. But he was just curious. Why else would Wonpil release so many pheromones around him if he wasn't looking solely for sex?

"Well, the first time was an accident," Wonpil started. He certainly didn't waste any time, opting to answer right away. Jae did remember the first time, very well actually because it was the first time they met.

[♡] [♡] [♡] [♡] [♡] [♡] [♡] [♡] [♡]

"So, this is my friend, Wonpil. He's going to study with us since he already took Stats and passed," Sungjin said, introducing the then unknown male. Jae had smiled and held out his hand for Wonpil to take.

"Nice to meet you. Call me Jae," the tall male had said. Wonpil had smiled at him, taken his hand, and that was probably when his attraction towards Sungjin's incubus friend became inevitable. And it was probably why in the middle of the lesson, Jae started to feel... weird. And uncomfortable. Kind of hot, kind of tight.

Sungjin had looked up at Wonpil and Jae and rose an eyebrow. Because you see, Sungjin is a werewolf, and he could most certainly tell that something was going on between the two of them. "Um, do you guys need some alone time?" Sungjin asked. "I can, like, leave the room or something. Basically you two are very horn-"

"I'm not horny," Jae immediately protested. "I don't get aroused-"

"It certainly doesn't look like it," Sungjin said as he glanced down below the table and Jae glared at him and brought his backpack to cover himself.

"Pervert." Sungjin rolled his eyes.

"Look, Wonpil just released his pheromones on you. It's a normal reaction," Sungjin reassured the American angel, who shook his head.

"No, we- I- It just doesn't work like that. I've been around a lot of succubi and incubi and I didn't feel anything around them-"

"So, doesn't that mean you're just naturally attracted to me?" Wonpil asked, a small grin on his face that Jae wasn't sure if he wanted to punch or kiss.

"Can we just- Stats?"

"You didn't deny it," Wonpil and Sungjin point out in unison and Jae really wants to smack them both.

"sTaTs."

[♡] [♡] [♡] [♡] [♡] [♡] [♡] [♡] [♡]

"It didn't seem like an accident," Jae mumbled.

"It was. You were really handsome and I just got nervous," Wonpil replied.

"Okay, but everytime after that?"

"The second time was just to tease you about the first time. Remember how Younghyun hyung and Dowoonie reacted?" Wonpil asked.

[♡] [♡] [♡] [♡] [♡] [♡] [♡] [♡] [♡]

Jae had been hanging out with Younghyun and Dowoon on campus. They were sitting near the library playing Bean Boozled. "Oh come on, even if it is toothpaste, I bet that's not the worst flavor," Younghyun tried to convince Dowoon who looked at the blue jelly bean in his hand unsurely.

"But I don't want to eat toothpaste," Dowoon replied.

"Well you have to. Trust me, it can't be worse than rotten egg or barf or something," Younghyun tried. Dowoon turned to him and held out the bean.

"You eat it then, hyung."

"Pfft, nice try but it's your turn."

Jae watched his two friends, unsure if he should be amused or not. It could be worse, he figures. Younghyun and Dowoon settle on eating two blue jelly beans at the same time, even though Younghyun's turn just passed. Jae watches them with interest, but suddenly... Suddenly his mind has gone somewhere else, and he stiffens up. His posture and maybe one of his body parts.

And in the midst of Younghyun and Dowoon chewing their jelly beans, Jae feels a pair of arms rest on his shoulders before meeting in front of his chest. Younghyun and Dowoon looked at whomever this person that decided to hug Jae was, and Jae himself turned around as best he could and saw the one and only Wonpil.

"Hi hyungie," Wonpil had greeted the now uncomfortable male, who was having a bit of trouble gathering his words because god Wonpil's lips were so close and looked so nice- "You know, normally when people talk to other people, they look at their eyes," Wonpil said, which made Jae look up at his eyes and scoff (although secretly he may have been admiring Wonpil's eyes).

"Since when do you classify as 'other people'?" Jae asked.

"Well, what else would you call me?" Wonpil asked, leaning closer to Jae who had to look away before he got caught looking at Wonpil's lips again. It didn't help much because now Jae could feel Wonpil's lips practically against his neck and he had to push Wonpil off of him. But again, it didn't actually help much.

"Well obviously you're a Wonpil," Jae replied. He could feel Wonpil's disappointment.

Younghyun swallowed his bean. "Hey, is it just me or is Jae acting weird?" Younghyun asked Dowoon, as if Jae wasn't even there. Now Jae and Wonpil looked at Younghyun and Dowoon, another incubus and a wizard, respectively.

"Yeah, a little," Dowoon said, nodding in agreement. Jae didnt know when Dowoon had swallowed his jelly bean down, but it was no longer in the younger's mouth. But that wasn't exactly on his mind.

"What do you mean I'm acting weird?" Jae asked in an accusing tone. Younghyun rose an eyebrow.

"Um, like, you're really turned on and-"

"I'm not."

"Wait, it's not Wonpil's-" Dowoon starts, being very observant because he wants to know what's got Jae all worked up. And he seems to notice that Jae was staring at Wonpil.

"It'S nOt!"

"Okay wait, _the_ Park Jaehyung, who has never gotten it up for anyone, is suddenly aroused by Kim Wonpil? Wha- Wait... What the hell. Is this your way of telling me I'm ugly?" Younghyun is suddenly looking at Jae as if he has just caught him stealing his cookie or something.

"What? No, how did you even come to that conclusion?"

"Because I have definitely tried releasing pheromones around you but nothing happened. That's absurd!" Younghyun started to complain. "Wouldn't bang me but he would bang Wonpil. Ridiculous, am I right?" Younghyun directs this to Dowoon.

Dowoon looks from Younghyun to Jae. "Would you bang Wonpil, hyung?"

"I would," Jae says absentmindedly because he was thinking about not Dowoon's words, but Wonpil (who is now sitting beside the bespectacled male). Cute, cute Wonpil. And Dowoon and Younghyun and Wonpil all look at Jae and wait for him to continue. And then Jae realizes what Dowoon asked, what his answer was, and that they're all assessing his answer. "Not! I would not," Jae quickly adds. Younghyun scoffs.

"He would. He definitely would. I can't believe you."

"It's not a big deal, hyung. I bet Jae hyung isn't even that good at sex, he's still a virgin," Dowoon assures Younghyun, who thinks about it and then nods.

"Yeah, you're right. Unless I'm topping, maybe I don't want to smash Jae."

"Oh my god please don't talk about having sex with me, I, just, no."

[♡] [♡] [♡] [♡] [♡] [♡] [♡] [♡] [♡]

"Ugh, please don't remind me. Brian still never shuts up about how I think he's ugly," Jae mumbled.

"But you do think I'm attractive, don't you?"

"Eh. You're a pass."

"That's not what you said las-"

"So, what about the other times?"

"Oh, right. Well, the third time you were telling everyone that you don't like me. So, I wanted to prove you wrong."

"By getting me hard?"

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, maybe not give me a random boner in front of Jimin and Kevin? They still make fun of me."

"Sorry, I didn't know it would cause you so much trouble." And he really did look sorry and Jae couldn't possibly stay mad at him.

"Well, it's alright. They'll find something new to tease me about eventually."

A bit of silence passes between the two. Which is a bit awkward for Wonpil who is just standing around all naked.

"Alright, and after that?" Jae asks to break the silence.

"Oh. Uh, well, I just wanted you to look at me more. Because, well, I like you. And I thought you liked me too, maybe. But, uh, well, I don't know, I don't know a whole lot about _love_ so-"

"Oh gosh, you're rambling, Pil."

"Oh. Sorry."

"You don't have any classes today right?" Jae asked. Wonpil looks from Jae to his phone, which he presses the power button on so that he can see the date and time. It's Saturday, so he looks back at Jae and shakes his head. Jae nods in acknowledgment, and then raises the blanket as a means of inviting Wonpil back into his bed. Wonpil looks at Jae quizzically, unsure of if Jae actually wants him to get back in or not. "Well, are you going to get in here and cuddle me or what?" Jae asks after a good few seconds pass by and Wonpil is still not in his bed.

"Wait, you... I thought you wanted me to leave?" Wonpil asked.

"Clearly I don't, so come here and hug me again." This time, Wonpil is happy to oblige, putting his phone on the side of Jae's bed by the pillow before climbing into bed and wrapping his arms around Jae. Jae pulls Wonpil closer with his own arms and for a while the two just lay in bed, holding each other.

But then Wonpil gets curious too. So he mumbles a light "Hyung?" against Jae's chest.

"What?" Jae asks, and then Wonpil pulls away from him slightly, just enough so that he can look at Jae.

"Do you like me too?" he asks after a moment. Jae raises an eyebrow at this.

"Kim Wonpil, do you know me as a person that would sleep in any way with someone I don't have feelings for?"

"Well, I meaaaaannn," Wonpil starts. At this, Jae lightly smacks Wonpil, who lets out a loud moan of "Harder, daddy". In turn, Jae's cheeks flush.

"Oh my god, shut up. Never mind, I hate you, get out of my bed," Jae says, but he doesn't let go of the grinning man in his arms in the slightest. Instead, he pulls him closer.

"Soooo.... You like me?"

"Yes, I like you. You've fucking ruined me, but yes, I really do like you."


End file.
